Familiar Faces
by vansen58
Summary: Dana got distracted looking at those blue eyes. Matt lost his breath when she smiled. Where have them seen each other before? Crossover BSG x 24 8th day x Law and Order: UK


_Note 1: So 24 meets Law &Order :UK and they both meet BSG. This snuck into my head, probably because I'm completely addicted to both 24 and L&O:UK._

_Note 2: I'm not sure if it all makes sense. And I do not know how to write British accents, so I just avoided that completely. I'm not an English native speaker and you guys all sound pretty much the same to me. So, ignore that. ;)_

_Anyway, on to it:_

* * *

**Familiar faces**

Dana was distracted. Distracted and confused and losing her speech all the time, which really wasn't like her at all. Cole was beginning to look funny at her. God, what was wrong with her? She was engaged to a wonderful gorgeous amazing man, why was this guy sitting across the table affecting her so much?

It was bad enough when she greeted him at the entrance of CTU and completely lost her ability to talk. That earned a chuckle from his partner. "Don't worry, darling, Mattie here has this effect on all the ladies…".

It was enough to snap her out of it and she introduced herself, the building and showed them to the briefing room where the meeting was going to be held. She was beyond embarrassed, but, at least, he looked just as dumbstruck as she was. It was definitely, definitely unnerving.

Detective Sergeant Matt Devlin and his partner were on CTU New York to advise on man they arrested in London three years prior. A man that had been let loose on a technicality on trial and who the American government believed was now involved in a terrorist organization operating in the city.

It was supposed to be a simple meeting. In and out, and they were going to be on their way back to London. But the meeting was going very slowly, because Dana was having a real hard time getting her presentation working properly with the way those blue eyes seemed to be piercing her skin. When a more immediate threat required Cole's attention and they had to take a break for awhile, she was relieved.

She needed a break. But her heart skipped a beat when Cole rose from his seat very slowly, alpha-male-like, very much staring at Mr Devlin, his whole posture screaming 'Back off, she's mine'. God, he noticed it. He noticed it. She was beyond insane.

xxx

"Quit the staring, Mattie, lady's spoken for", Ronnie whispered in his ear, forcing him to notice exactly how tall and how pissed off Agent Ortiz looked when he stood from his seat. Definitely spoken for. Matt gulped. Okay, that was not going to help him get home any faster.

This was not like Matt at all. He wasn't one prone to be flirting from a distance when he got his eye on a woman. He was a words man. When he likes them, he tells them. Usually with a small, charming joke to make them smile. That's the way he goes. He is not a man used to shutting up and watching from a distance.

But this woman… this woman struck something primal in him. She was different. Not only from other women, but from what she should be, which was a very odd thing for Matt to realize because, frankly, he has never seen this woman before in his life. But she feels so familiar, so *his*, he has to constantly remind himself not to cross the room and touch her.

She seems a very sweet, endearing and caring person, with a side of darkness hidden in her eyes. Which he feels is completely backwards. She should be a hard person with sweetness reserved only for a chosen few. He has no idea where this realization is coming from, but it's there.

As soon as the supposed boyfriend leaves the room to attend his emergency, she bolts out. A nice girl looking really annoyed – Chloe, he reminds himself -- tells them she can show them the way to the kitchen where they could have some coffee. Matt doesn't need coffee. He needs to breath. So he asks for a place where he can get some fresh air and she shows him the way to the garden. Ronnie knows better than to follow and tease him this time.

xxx

When he steps out, she's there, pacing. Apparently he is not the only one needing air. Before he can even think, he's approaching her. And, of course, she's spooked.

"Sorry, uh… sorry, I didn't see you there", she says, eyes wide and Matt can't help but feel that apologies also look out of place in her.

"That's okay…. That's a very impressive city you have here", he tries as a way of conversation. "Have you ever been to London?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Always wanted, never got around to actually going". She smiles and he just stares. She's beautiful. "Uhh, how about you? Ever been to New York? I mean… besides this time".

It's his turn to shake his head. 'Ok', Dana thinks. 'You never met him before. That's settled'.

Matt opens his mouth as if he's going to say something and stops. Thinks. He starts again.

"Listen, I know this is going to come out completely wrong and it'll sound like the cheesiest pick-up line in existence, but, honestly… have we met before?". He sounds exasperated. He sounds like she feels. She stares. "I… I… I don't think so".

Then, a shout.

"Dana!!"

It's the supposed boyfriend, from the door, looking madder than hell. She is by his side in a heartbeat, faster than he can realize she's gone.

He's standing alone on the green grass of the garden and he can't help the strongest feeling of déjà-vu he ever felt. He takes a sharp breath. He hears himself in his head, strongly, clearly saying "You won't be forgotten".

He has no idea what it means.


End file.
